The present invention relates to O-ring seals and more particularly to an apparatus and method of forming a tension resistant O-ring.
1. Field of Invention
O-ring seals are well known and are generally formed from elastomeric material of a predetermined diameter. These seals are used for preventing fluid leaking in many applications and in particular in valves in the oil industry. These seals are effective in maintaining the instrument fluid tight under pressures for example, to 2000 psi, however when the pressure against the seal exceeds these pressures and is in the range of, for example, 68,950 KPA (10,000 psi) and a relief valve opens due to such pressure this high pressure dislodges the O-ring seal from its groove. Another O-ring must be installed in its place which requires disassembly of the relief valve in order to return the apparatus to operating condition.
This invention obviates this problem by forming an O-ring seal which is tension resistant and remains in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional O-ring seals presently available in the market place may usually be expanded diametrically, beyond their diameter of repose, through a certain limit without exceeding the yield point of the O-ring material.
I am not aware of any prior patent that provides an O-ring seal in which its manufactured diameter cannot be exceeded by either manually or mechanically applied force.